A Cloak for Sam
by James8
Summary: Sam gets a new cloak and Aragorn is the object of revenge.


Disclaimer: Don't own them never will and if that doesn't bit.  
A Cloak for Sam  
  
Frodo held up Sam's tattered cloak in dispair. It was shredded. There was no way it could be fixed.  
  
It had all started when a warg had leaped to attack the pony. Bill had panicked and bolted, taking off into the woods. Sam had grabbed the lead rope and refused to let go. Bill had managed to drag Sam through all kinds of weeds and brush before coming to a trembling stop. The rest of the Fellowship had raced after them to find a bruised Sam reassuring the frightened pony.  
  
Aragorn had sat the hobbit down and tended to any injuries. Luckily Sam was relatively unscathed except for bumps and bruises. The cloak had taken the brunt of the whole impact. Sam tried to wave off Aragorn's attentions embarassed by being in the limelight.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship prepared camp as Gandalf decided it was time to settle for the night. Legolas disappeared to scout the area while Boromir tended to the pony. Merry and Pippin had decided they were cooking since Sam was engaged elsewhere.  
  
Frodo moved over to the wizard worridly. He checked to make sure he was out of ear shot. "Gandalf, Sam doesn't have an extra cloak. Is there anywhere we could get one?"  
  
Gandalf sighed in thought. "There is a village four days travel from here. We will head there for supplies."  
  
"It's been getting colder Gandalf."  
  
"I know Frodo. We will keep a fire burning at night to try and stave off the chill. You'll have to be firm about the blankets. Sam has a tendency to give you his at night."  
  
Frodo bit his lip. "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn strode into camp that night to see Boromir placing his heavy fur cloak over the sleeping Sam. Boromir turned noticing him and waved Aragorn away from the hobbits.  
  
"He was shivering," Boromir explained as the two men settled near the fire.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I do not like the idea of Sam walking about without a cloak. The hobbits are smaller and tend to loose body heat faster."  
  
"Couldn't we trade cloaks for a bit?"  
  
"Sam would fight us tooth and nail about that." Aragorn chuckled. "In hobbit society Sam is a servant to Frodo. Though I doubt Frodo sees him as such. Sam would never allow any of us to give our cloaks to him."  
  
"I have noticed, but he is not Merry and Pippin's servant though is he?"  
  
"No. Pippin actually outranks Frodo as one day he will rule a large portion of the Shire."  
  
"Kind of like Gondor's ruling class?" Boromir asked curiously.  
  
"More or less. Ask them about it sometime; it is quite interesting."  
  
"And why are you two not sleeping?" Legolas' voice questioned from behind them. "It is my watch tonight."  
  
"We're talking about hobbits." Aragorn replied with a shrug.  
  
"Ah yes, interesting people hobbits are." Legolas replied pulling his pack over to sit beside the men. The two men watched with raised eyebrows as the elf proceded to remove the contents setting them on the ground in front of him. Aragorn reached over and lifted a small jar of a greenish mix in couriosity. Legolas immediately removed it from the human's hand. "Don't touch Aragorn."  
  
"You're as bad as my brothers." Aragorn grumbled. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Ai! Found it." Legolas held a spool of thread up triumphantly.  
  
"So?"   
  
"It's called thread Aragorn. Something you could learn to use a little better instead of looking like a beggar all the time." Legolas replied calmly.  
  
Aragorn shot the elf a deadly look which he turned on Boromir as the steward fought to contain his laughter.   
  
"He does have a point my lord." Boromir gasped out.  
  
"Do not encourage him Boromir. He's already impossible." Aragorn growled.  
  
"Funny your father says the same thing." Legolas replied.  
  
Boromir shook with laughter, biting on his fist to keep from waking the others up. Aragorn glared at the elf. "Well aren't you just witty tonight?"  
  
There was a mumbled grumbling and Gimli rolled over to glare at them before falling back asleep. Legolas pulled his cloak off and settled it over his lap. The elf then reached into his boot and pulled out a small knife and unceremoniously cut into the heavy cloth.  
  
Boromir grabbed the elf's wrist stilling his hand. "What are you doing? You will need that."  
  
"Watch." The elf commanded before freeing his wrist and making several more quick cuts into the garment. He held up the now sliced cloak a pleased expression on his face.  
  
"Legolas I fail to see what good came from cutting up your cloak." Aragorn replied eyeing the destroyed garment.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. He pulled out a needle, threading it, before turning back to work over the cloth. He stitched quickly and surely leaving neat rows along seams.   
  
After nearly thirty minutes it became apparent what the elf was doing. Boromir handled an edge of the fabric in admiration. "You have a good eye for this."  
  
Aragorn snorted, "Aye, for woman's work he does beautifully."  
  
Boromir chuckled.  
  
"You will pay for that one Ranger." Legolas replied calmly as he held up the cloak for inspection. "I will need a clasp."  
  
"I have a couple of extra buckles for my scabbard. They're little but they should work well for the hobbit."  
  
"That will do."  
  
Boromir rumaged in his pack until he found the little buckles. He handed them over to Legolas, who chose the more ornate of them to fasten onto the cloak. Satisfied Legolas folded the cloak and placed it on Sam's belongings.  
  
Boromir yawned widely. "I think I will take my leave and sleep. I will see you both in the morning."  
  
"Good night Boromir." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Night." Aragorn echoed.  
  
"Oh, Boromir," Legolas called tossing his blanket to the man, "take it I will have no need of it for a while."  
  
Boromir nodded gratefully and layed down wrapping himself in the cloth. "Aragorn are you not going to rest tonight?"  
  
Aragorn eyed the elf. "No I don't think so."  
  
Boromir chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on little ones."  
  
Boromir's voice broke through the sleepy haze around the hobbit pile. Slowly the mound began to move and soon curly heads popped up rubbing their eyes sleepily.  
  
Sam reached over to his pack. He stopped frowning as he felt something soft piled on top of it. He angled himself up and pulled the bundle onto his lap. It was a cloak and one of good weave too. He turned to Strider in alarm. "Strider, sir, where did this come from?"  
  
"You needed a cloak Sam." Strider replied as he heated the small fire. "It's yours."  
  
Sam looked anxiously at the ranger. "You did not have to go to the trouble to find me a cloak."  
  
Aragorn turned sternly on the hobbit. "Samwise you're an important member of this Fellowship, just like we all are. It was no trouble."  
  
Sam chastised, fingered the fabric lovingly. "Thank you Strider, sir."  
  
"Your welcome Sam," came the softer reply, "but it was no doing of mine."  
  
"Who sir?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, not bothering to reply. "Do not worry about it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sam took first watch that night with Legolas. The fire burned low and the rest of the Fellowship was sleeping soundly. It was a cozy little area surronded by large boulders shutting them off sight and sound.   
  
Gandalf had told them that the hobbits each would take a short watch tonight. Sam believed the wizard wanted them to be less dependent on the warriors in the group. Sam sat vigilantly on one of the large rocks scanning the area repeatedly while sneaking covert glances at his companion.  
  
It was well known that the hobbit adored all things elven. Sam's greatest pleasure had been to meet the elves of Rivendell from which he had heard so much from Bilbo. Now he was traveling with one.  
  
He was in awe of the tall elf who one moment would act no more than a child and the next be the deadliest of warriors. Sam had said few words to the elf since their journey began, a little afraid to for fear of saying something wrong. Pippin, on the other hand, seemed quite comfortable in Legolas' company following the elf about or trying to tackle him to the ground. For a while now Pippin and Merry had been actually trying to capture the elf. Something Sam would never do.  
  
Sam gave a startled squeak as light booted feet suddenly materialized beside him. A pale hand grasped his shoulder as he lost his balance steadying him.  
  
"My apologies Master Samwise." Legolas whispered. "I did not mean to startle you."  
  
Sam felt his face grow warm. "Sam, just call me Sam."  
  
"Very well. I am just Legolas then." Legolas sat down beside the hobbit his bow cradled in his lap. The elf turned his face to the stars breathing deeply of the night air. "All is quiet tonight."  
  
Sam nodded not sure what to say.  
  
Legolas turned bright eyes on the hobbit. "Tell me of the Shire Sam. Aragorn has told me about it but I would like to hear about it from you."  
  
Sam was startled. Why would the elf want to hear about his home? "There's not much to tell sir," at Legolas' arched eyebrow he blushed, "I mean Legolas. I don't know what you want to hear."  
  
Legolas swung his legs against the stone reminding Sam of a child. "Oh, everything. Aragorn says it is very peaceful there and beautiful."  
  
"Aye it is." Sam smiled fondly. He haltingly told Legolas about his home growing more bolder as the time went on. Legolas listened enrapt as he told of the Green Dragon Inn, the party field, the old mill, and many other sights. Sam even told him of his Rosie Cotton. When he was done Sam was a little embarassed to find out he had been talking non stop for quite a while.  
  
Legolas sighed. "It sounds quite pretty. One of these days I will have to visit your Shire."  
  
"That would be quite a treat sir. Few hobbits have ever seen elves."  
  
Legolas smiled. "It is time for you to go to sleep. We will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Sam nodded and scrambled down from the rock. As he was settling into his bedroll he noticed Legolas move over to the sleeping Strider. Sam was confused as the elf removed what looked like a shirt from the ranger's pack. Legolas skipped up the rocks and out of Sam's sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
The shout brought the hobbits out of their peaceful sleep. They looked over to see Strider holding up several pieces of cloth. After a moment of scrutiny Sam realized it was a shirt that hadn't been stitched yet.  
  
"Yes Aragorn?" Legolas' light voice drifted down from the rocks.  
  
Aragorn turned to glare at the elf. "Don't even think of pretending you have no idea what I am talking about."  
  
"Aragorn I do not know what your talking about. I was on watch last night with Sam." Legolas replied sweetly. "And anyhow I know nothing of woman's work."  
  
Boromir had to sit down he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Damn elf." 


End file.
